Silica, dresseuse de dragons FR SAO
by Metaa
Summary: Tout le monde connait Silica, la jeune aventurière qui est entrée dans SAO à l'âge de 12 ans. Que s'est-il passé après le départ de Kirito ? Quelles sont les aventures que Silica va vivre durant ce jeu mortel ?
1. PROLOGUE : SEULE

_L'histoire se déroule le lendemain du départ de Kirito, reparti sur le front des conquérants._

Silica ressentait un grand vide en elle, comme si tout était si calme maintenant. Elle repenssait à Kirito. C'était sa présence qui la rassurait. Le jeune homme avait pris soin de lui laisser un petit message d'adieu, lui disant qu'ils se reverront prochainement. Les deux joueurs s'étaient ajoutés dans leur liste d'amis la veille. La jeune fille avait néanmoins retrouvé son ami, le petit Pina avait repris vie grâce à la fleur trouvée à la colline des souvenirs. Silica était donc partagée entre la joie de retrouver Pina et le déchirement de la perte de Kirito. Peu importe, il fallait qu'elle continue d'augmenter son niveau général en amassant le maximum d'expérience sur les monstres du palier. Elle était déterminée. La probabilité de mourir dans SAO est différente en fonction du niveau du joueur. Gagner encore quelques niveaux lui permettrait de s'éloigner peu à peu de la mort. Au delà d'évoluer dans le jeu, il s'agit de rester en vie.

Elle se téléporta dans le palier supérieur et s'élança dans les plaines, tentant de tuer les quelques monstres qui se présentaient face à elle. Elle était désormais plus confiante, grâce à Pina mais aussi grâce à l'aide des précieux conseils prodigués par Kirito. Elle se sentait plus puissante que jamais mais elle se promit désormais de ne plus faire interférer ses sentiments dans sa façon de jouer. Son orgueil face à Rosalia, sa volonté d'avoir voulu lui montrer sa capacité à traverser la Forêt des Egarés avait coûté la vie de son compagnon bleu. Silica ne recommencerait plus jamais, Kirito ne sera plus là pour la sauver. La jeune fille, la veille avait souhaité rendre l'armure que Kirito lui avait prêtée, mais le jeune homme refusa, prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste en vie. Ses paroles lui avaient réchauffé le cœur malgré la grande tristesse qui l'a traversait à ce moment là.

Silica, motivée s'entraina toute la journée et visita pratiquement l'intégralité du palier où elle se trouvait. En fin d'après-midi, elle consulta ses statistiques et remarqua qu'elle avait gagné plus de 3 niveaux dans la journée. Elle partagea sa joie avec Pina et les deux compagnons se mirent en route vers la ville du palier.

Elle n'avait jamais visité cette ville ni le palier auparavant, Silica était toujours restée dans les paliers inférieurs, voulant absolument être prudente mais monter quelques paliers n'était pas difficile finalement. Il était aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, la soirée débutait dans la ville au nom inconnu. C'était un labyrinthe, Silica et Pina cherchaient leur chemin. Une auberge et un restaurant n'étaient habituellement pas si difficiles à trouver. Une voix interpella subitement Silica.

 **« Excuse moi jeune demoiselle, je peux t'aider ? »**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : CE MYSTÉRIEUX JOUEUR

_Hey, voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fic, on passe désormais un un PDV interne et ce sera normalement le cas jusqu'à la fin ^_^. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec vos impressions et points à améliorer. Bonne lecture ! x)_

Non,ce n'était évidemment pas Kirito. Mon cœur s'était emballé à l 'idée d'entendre sa voix, mais les chances étaient minces. Non cette voix était un peu différente. Je me retournai. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, beaucoup plus jeune et plus petit que lui. Il me lança un sourire. Je mis quelques secondes à l'observer et je m'empressai de lui répondre.

 **« Oui,je me suis un peu perdue, disons que c'est la première fois que j'arrive ici. »**

Le garçon qui se tenait en face de moi était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt assorti d'un jean très simpliste. J'imagine qu'il avait dévêtit son équipement de combat, sinon il ne se serait pas présenté de cette façon, surtout dans un jeu comme SAO où l'armure joue un rôle primordial dans la survie du joueur. Je reprenais mes esprits et me rendis compte que je lui avais répondu très sèchement, sans même lui esquisser un simple sourire. J'ai toujours était méfiante vis à vis des hommes dans ce jeu qui venaient surtout m'accoster pour me draguer. Une jeune fille fragile comme moi pouvait constituer une cible facile pour ces joueurs.C'était normal de se méfier. Je n'avais que treize ans !Pourtant, la façon de parler de ce garçon était différente. Elle était naturelle, spontanée. Aucune once de perversité ne se cachait derrière cette apparence.

 **« Oh oui je comprends, dans ce cas j'imagine que tu souhaites manger et te reposer dans notre ville n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, tu connais quelques lieux ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment que oui. Je connais cette ville comme ma poche, suis moi ! »**

Le garçon m'accompagna à travers plusieurs ruelles, me précisant chaque endroit utile en passant par les armureries, et les différents magasins qui se dressaient devant nous. Enfin, le garçon s'arrêta et pointa du doigt le bâtiment devant nous.

 **« Voici l'auberge de la ville, accompagnée d'un magnifique restaurant au rez-de-chaussée et de chambres à l'étage. J'espère que ça te conviendra,** me dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

 **\- C'est parfait,** lui répondis-je. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation, je lui tendis un sourire.

 **« Au fait, moi c'est Silica, heureux de faire ta connaissance,** – j'en avais presque oublié Pina tellement j'étais absorbée par ce mystérieux garçon – **et lui c'est Pina, mon petit dragon. »**

Pina poussa un petit grognement joyeux. Le garçon esquissa un nouveau sourire et caressa la peau du petit dragon.

 **« Je m'appelle Tayo, enchanté** ! Il marqua une pause, puis s'apprêta à partir mais je l'arrêtai :

 **\- Tiens, voici quelques pièces en remerciement pour ton aide »** Il refusa spontanément, prétextant que c'était naturel d'aider quelqu'un qui s'était perdu. Il s'était contenté de me sourire à nouveau, assez timidement. Je le remerciai donc encore une fois et Tayo me salua et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité qui gagnait la ville.

En l'observant s'éloigner, il paraissait plus âgé de dos. J'espère pouvoir le revoir. Cela aurait pu paraître bizarre de lui envoyer directement une demande d'ami alors que cela fait à peine quinze minutes que l'on s'est rencontrés. Pour la première fois durant mon aventure sur SAO je n'avais ressenti aucune méfiance à son é garçon était différent.

Je passais le reste de la soirée dans le restaurant, goûtant au plat principal proposé par le _PNJ._ Vingt-deux heures, je monte dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur le lit. Pina aussi semblait épuisé par cette longue journée de _farm_ intensif qui m'aura valu de passer au niveau 49. Ma bourse de _cols_ avait aussi augmenté, je m'étais donc permise de me faire plaisir sur le repas du soir. J'ouvre mon inventaire et fait le point sur mes équipements et items. Il faut que j'améliore mon armure. Celle offerte par Kirito était suffisante pour me protéger mais sa durabilité était très genre d'armure était surtout adaptée pour les expéditions de quelques jours et vêtir une nouvelle armure me ferait du plus grand bien. Allongée sur le lit, je me sens bien. Pina s'était endormi sur moi, sa présence me rappelait tout ce que nous avions traversé jusqu'à maintenant. ''Tout était redevenu comme avant'' songeais-je.J'étais plus que jamais prête à affronter le monstre qu'était _l'Aincrad_. Je pensais désormais au garçon du jour que j'avais rencontré quelques heures auparavant. Sa gentillesse et sa spontanéité m'avait mise en confiance. Des gens comme lui se faisaient rares dans le monde de SAO. Nous, joueurs, s'étions tellement investis dans le jeu que le simple fait d'avoir pu rencontrer la gentillesse de ce joueur m'avait mis du baume au cœur.J'espère pouvoir le revoir. Je frappe le mur pour avoir accès à la lumière de la chambre. Je l'éteins, puis je m'endors avec Pina.


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : PINA

_Bonjour à tous ! Second chapitre où l'on va s'intéresser au petit Pina plus en détails ^^. Bonne lecture !_

Mon réveil sonne huit heures. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux et j'observe calmement Pina. Il dort encore. Je pris quelques instants pour me remémorer tous les moments passés avec lui. Pina, c'est un familier que j'ai apprivoisé deux mois après le début du jeu. Pour pouvoir apprivoiser un familier dans SAO, il fallait avoir préalablement développé sa capacité de dressage, et aussi apprivoiser une espèce qu'il était possible d'apprivoiser. Pina faisait partie de cette catégorie. Enfin, il fallait avoir beaucoup de chance. Silica faisait partie des rares personnes qui étaient appelés les « Beast Tamers », ceux qui possédaient un familier, ce qu'il lui valu d'être vivement félicité par beaucoup de joueurs. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même, la chance n'avait rien à voir. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de ce petit dragon, celui ci avait poussé un petit gémissement joyeux et lui avait offert un fruit. Ensemble, ils devinrent rapidement amis et Pina devint le familier de la jeune fille. Tout comme Silica, Pina avait en lui un système de statistiques. Il pouvait donc monter de niveau et développer certaines compétences. Malheureusement, rares étaient les familiers qui pouvaient maîtriser des compétences d'attaques. Ils maîtrisaient surtout des compétences de soutien tels que le soin. C'est cette compétence qu'acquit Pina au niveau 5. Ce soin, pouvant être utilisé toutes les deux minutes et restaurant 10% des PV de la cible était un sort inestimable. Utilisé dans certaines situations d'urgences, il pouvait sauver des vies. Mais la possession de statistiques et de compétences incluait aussi la possession d'une barre de vie qui pouvait donc être modifiée si Pina recevait des dégâts. Évidemment, le sort de soin ne pouvait pas être utilisé sur soi-même. Le familier possédant peu de PV et une faible défense, un simple coup pouvait lui être fatal au vu de sa fragilité. Pina pouvait aussi recevoir des instructions grâce au menu des familiers. Il pouvait donc recevoir des consignes au moment du combat telles que privilégier l'offensive ou la prudence. La panoplie de consignes se développait au fur et à mesure de l'évolution du niveau du familier. En quelques mots, plus le niveau d'un familier était élevé, plus son intelligence, ses statistiques, et sa capacité de soutien étaient développées.

Actuellement,Pina est au niveau 6, et possède pour principale consigne de soigner au maximum sa coéquipière et d'éviter le combat. Malgré cela, Silica se remémore encore ce moment dans la Forêt des Égarés où Pina a agit de lui même, sans écouter sa maîtresse, se jetant sur la trajectoire du monstre qui allait porter le coup fatal à Silica,se sacrifiant pour elle. Encore maintenant, ce souvenir lui brise le cœur. Pina, cet être si cher, si gentil, son ami, une partie d'elle-même. Pina était le dernier lien qui l'unissait au monde réel. En effet, c'était le même nom que son chat. Elle était très attachée à son animal, fille unique et assez timide, La compagnie de son chat Pina était inestimable. Le simple fait de perdre le Pina de SAO signifiait pour elle perdre le Pina du monde réel. Sauver miraculeusement Pina grâce à la Colline des souvenirs était un avertissement, une mesure préventive montrant à Silica que c'était sa dernière chance. Vis à vis de Pina, la jeune fille se sentait faible. Le petit dragon lui avait toujours prêté main forte grâce à son soutient au combat et lui avait même une fois sauvé la vie face aux loups sauvages du cinquième palier.

Silica à cette époque, n'avait que douze ans et combattait la meute de loups qui la poursuivait. Elle avait facilement décimé la quasi totalité de la meut, mais ayant perdu bon nombre de points de vie,elle s'était retrouvée à 12% de ses PV max. Une morsure de plus et c'était la fin pour elle. Pina, de toute urgence lança un sort de soin après que le délai d'attente du précédent sort soit passé. Deux minutes, c'était le temps qui c'était écoulé depuis le début de leur fuite face aux loups. Le sort, lancé sur la jeune adolescente augmenta sa barre de PV jusqu'à 22%, le dernier loup sauta sur elle, la mordant de nouveau mais la main droite libre de Silica, tenant la dague, transperça le corps de loup, le transformant en une poussière de pixels. Le combat était terminé,mais Silica était désormais à 5% de sa vie. Elle utilisa son dernier cristal de téléportation – malgré la rareté de celui ci– pour se téléporter à la ville du palier, lieu où la « Safe Zone » était présente. Pina, le jeune dragon avait donc –grâce à ce soin – sauvé la vie de la jeune fille.

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de concret envers Pina »**_

En effet, je ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. C'est toujours lui,dans n'importe quelle situation qui m'a épaulé. Malgré le fait que ce soit une IA, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie. Moi, la fille si fragile qui a peur de tout. Je me sentais d'être le maillon faible. Mais cette culpabilité pour la première fois dans SAO, je veux la transformer en force. Je continue à regarder l'être magnifique qu'était Pina puis je me mis à caresser sa fourrure. Le petit dragon ouvra les yeux et poussa un petit grognement comme s'il ronronnait.

Je continuais à la caresser puis déposai délicatement un bisou. Je me mis à lui chuchoter :

 _ **« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Pina, désormais c'est à mon tour de te protéger. On sortira d'ici ensemble ... Je te le promets »**_


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : MA NOUVELLE ARMURE

_Bonjour à tous ! Troisième chapitre de ma fic. On a dépassé la barre des 50 vues. Ça me fait réellement plaisir mais j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis sur la fic. Alors n'hésitez pas à prendre 2-3 min pour laisser un petit commentaire en dessous de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^_^_

Je m'extirpe du lit, accompagnée de Pina. Dehors, il fait déjà très clair. Je prends à la va vite un petit déjeuner offert par le PNJ du restaurant et je m'engage dans la ville.

Comme je l'avais planifié la nuit dernière, il me faut une nouvelle armure. Une armure adaptée au combat et qui tienne dans le temps. Je réutiliserai celle de Kirito plus tard, lors de quêtes courtes ou d'explorations qui ne prennent pas plus d'une journée. Le soleil s'était déjà levé sur la ville du palier 48. La lumière se reflète sur les diverses échoppes que je croise, animées par les différents PNJ : marchants de nourriture, de potions... Non, il me faudrait un armurier local et un joueur serait le mieux. Je n'ai pas de difficulté à trouver une armurerie. Cette fois ci, le garçon aux cheveux châtains que j'avais rencontré la veille n'était pas là pour me guider. J'avais donc du me débrouiller seule. L'armurerie était ouverte il y a peu – La plupart des magasins dans SAO ouvrent dés huit heures. Je dois donc être dans les premiers clients. Je passe la porte d'entrée, accompagnée de Pina.

 **« Bonjour et bienvenue ! »** me lance l'armurier ... ou plutôt l'armurière qui se trouvait au fond du magasin. Je lui rends son bonjour. C'était rare de trouver une vendeuse et non un vendeur.

L'intérieur était assez grand, on distinguait des étages où se tenaient différentes épées courtes et longues. De l'autre côté, plusieurs pièces d'armures reposaient sur d'autres étagères. Je suis impressionnée par la beauté de certaines armes et armures, mais j'imagine que certaines doivent atteindre des sommes haut de mes 50000 cols réunis en quelques mois, je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter des armures au prix aussi élevé. Je dois me contenter de quelque chose de bonne qualité mais à un prix raisonnable. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le magasin, il se retourne. Hé mais ce ne serait pas ...

 **« Silica ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! »** me lance t'il, joyeux.

 **\- Salut Tayo, lui répondis-je timidement. »**

La vendeuse écarquille les yeux pendant quelques instants, regarde Tayo et commence à aborder un sourire moqueur.

 **« Dis donc Tayo, tu ne me l'avais pas présentée. C'est ta petite amie ? »**

à ces mots je me mets à rougir instantanément. J'observe Tayo pour contempler sa réaction, lui aussi semblait gêné et contentait de la cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il répond en bafouillant : **« Non non Liz ce n'est pas ça ! Je ... c'est une fille que j'ai rencontré la veille et qui semblait s'être perdue ...**

 **\- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es précipité pour venir à son aide, encore une autre facette de ta personnalité, un vrai gentleman ! »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à leur dispute. Le garçon que je voyais la veille est différent de celui que je vois aujourd'hui, il est gêné : « ça lui donne un petit côté mignon » pensais-je intérieurement. Tayo semble redouter ma réaction, la preuve puisqu'il évite de croiser mon regard. Il semble me supplier de l'épargner ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me mets à lui sourire.

La question de l'amour – pour ma part – n'avait jamais eu sa place dans SAO ni même dans la réalité. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu une véritable relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. En observant Tayo, je me dis qu'il devait avoir probablement mon âge – malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi. J'étais surtout beaucoup plus petite que mon âge. Du haut de mes treize ans, je ressemblais encore à une gamine fragile. Même si la fonction de mariage était disponible dans SAO, je me suis toujours éloignée de ce concept et surtout de l'amour, peut être parce que je ne le connaissais pas ou que c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas rechercher dans un jeu aussi mortel que SAO. C'est peut être un des facteurs qui me tenait toujours éloigné des aventuriers du sexe opposé. Enfin, peu importe. La vendeuse me lance quelques sourires face à la gêne de Tayo puis reprend :

 **« Assez plaisanté, que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Me demande t'elle

 **\- J-je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle armure, assez légère et qui pourrait correspondre à un joueur de niveau intermédiaire.**

 **\- Pas de problèmes, me répondit-elle, il faut aussi que je sache ta préférence, quel type d'arme utilises-tu ? »**

Devant mon incompréhension face à cette dernière question, Liz se contente de me sourire et ajoute : **« Oui c'est important,car si tu utilises des épées longues ou une massue, le matériau de l'armure sera différent, il te faut une armure qui va de pair avec ton arme. »**

C'était une information que je ne connaissais pas , je me mets alors à lui répondre : **« J'utilise principalement des armes courtes ,** lui dis-je en fixant la dague attachée à ma ceinture.

 **\- D'accord, je vais de trouver ça. Suis-moi. »**

Le regard de Tayo ne s'était pas détaché de notre conversation. Liz et moi allions dans une autre pièce lorsqu'un autre client entra. Liz s'adresse à Tayo à travers l'autre pièce : **« Tayo, occupes toi de notre client »** Le garçon s'occupe directement du client qui venait d'entrer. À sa façon sérieuse et professionnelle de s'adresser à ce client, je me rends compte qu'il a l'habitude. J'imagine qu'investir dans un PNJ – comme le font de rares commerçants – doit coûter une fortune. Liz avait lu dans mes pensées : **« Tayo m'aide de temps en temps dans la boutique, surtout pour les commandes,** dit-elle en me souriant. **Malheureusement, mon commerce n'est pas assez développé pour me permettre d'investir dans un PNJ,** rétorque-t-elle, déçue.

Je me mets à lui sourire. Liz était une vendeuse vraiment sympathique. Elle n'hésitait pas à me prodiguer des conseils et de m'échanger des informations à propos des différentes armes et armures disponibles dans SAO. Elle s'arrête finalement sur une armure et commence ses explications.

 **« Alors... voici l'armure qui pourrait te correspondre le mieux. Légère mais résistante, elle convient parfaitement aux joueurs de niveau intermédiaire. Armure de classe 2, elle a une très bonne résistance, parfaite pour les joueurs maniant des armes courtes telles que les dagues. »**

Cette armure, après essai me convient parfaitement. Légère, elle garantissait une liberté de mouvement mille fois supérieure que mon ancienne armure. J'imagine que ce sont des pièces et des matériaux de grande qualité, ce qui ne m'étonne pas à l'annonce du prix : 40000 cols, un prix très juste pour la piètre bourse que je possède. Devant mon désarroi, Liz se met à rire puis me lance : **« Oui, je comprends que le prix te surprenne et j'en suis consciente,** elle marque une pause puis enchaîne : **Ecoute, j'ai une idée »** puis elle m'invite à la suivre vers la pièce principale.

Tayo avait fini de remettre la commande au client – qui avait l'air très satisfait – puis Liz lui fit un signe de la main.

 **« Alors,c'est ce que tu voulais ?** Demande-t-elle.

\- **Oui, c'est parfait. Je suis encore agréablement surpris par toi Liz. »** L'armurière lui lance un sourire et le remercie pour ses compliments.

Tayo, Liz, Pina et moi étions désormais les seuls dans l'armurerie.

Liz brise le silence : **« Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup de commandes aujourd'hui et je vais donc être occupée toute la journée. Il y a certains matériaux qui vont bientôt manquer à mon inventaire, j'ai donc besoin d'une quantité supplémentaire pour assurer la production de futures pièces.** Elle me lance un petit sourire : **Alors Silica, si tu veux bien m'aider à trouver les deux matériaux dont je manque, je baisserai le prix de ton armure de moitié. Ça te va ? »**

20000 cols, voilà le prix de ma nouvelle armure si j'accepte d'aider Liz,une offre d'une telle rareté ne pouvait pas se produire deux fois.J'accepte immédiatement puis Liz se tourne vers Tayo, un nouveau sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage.

 **« Toi aussi tu vas aider ta nouvelle amie Hmh ? »** Ce à quoi le garçon affiche un nouveau sourire gêné. **« Bien évidemment que oui, j'allais pas lui laisser explorer le donjon seule...**

 **\- Bien, parfait alors,** répliqua Liz. »

Elle nous donne les instructions. Nous devons nous rendre dans le pallier 38, dans la Grotte Ardente pour récupérer certains matériaux dont elle nous fit la liste. Le palier ne me semblait pas bien compliqué : Le niveau requis était bien inférieur au mien. Liz n'avait pas le temps de s'y rendre à cause de son commerce et il n'y avait pas de grand danger à y aller, si en plus Tayo m'accompagnait.

Une fois les instructions reçues nous nous élançons à l'assaut de la Grotte Ardente.


End file.
